A Sweet Love
by Kristen3
Summary: When Niles takes his son out to buy snacks for a very-pregnant Daphne, David's discovery of a very special Coke bottle reminds the small Crane family just how lucky they are. One-shot.


"Are you ready?" Niles asked, turning to the passenger's seat.

Four-year-old David nodded enthusiastically. This might be an ordinary errand, but to him, it was an exciting adventure.

"OK, then, let's go," Niles said, unbuckling his belt and opening the car door. Daphne was at home in bed. She was due to have their second child literally any day now. For reasons Niles could not understand, she had suddenly developed a craving for junk food. For most of the time he'd known her, his wife had always preached the benefits of a healthy diet. But irrational cravings were all a part of pregnancy.

Because Daphne had become irritable and impatient in these last weeks, Niles did something he'd never even considered before. He and David walked into a convenience store. Niles stood there, in the entrance, just taking it all in. People were loading up on chips, sodas, and the latest magazines. Niles was about to go over to where the snack foods were kept, but David had other ideas.

The boy made a beeline for a display of soda bottles. Niles quickly followed, knowing how Daphne didn't like their son to have sugary drinks. "David..."

"That's Mama's name!"

To Niles' complete surprise, David was right. He was pointing to a Coke bottle, one of the ones printed with the slogan _Share a Coke with..._ This particular bottle did indeed say "Daphne" on it. "Why, yes, David, it is your mother's name. Very good!"

David beamed proudly at his father. "We should buy it for her!"

Niles shook his head. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea. Your mommy doesn't like soda very much. And besides, she can't have this right now. Your little brother or sister wouldn't like it."

"But it's got her name on it!" David protested. He was very upset. "We have to buy it!"

"David, we just came in here to get some snacks for your mother. She's expecting us back in just a few minutes. We can't go wandering around."

Niles' calm words had little effect. David was clearly very close to tears. Even though Niles knew it was wrong, he just couldn't bear the sight of his little boy in such distress. "OK, we'll buy it," he said, taking the bottle off the shelf.

"Yay!" David punched a fist in the air, as though he'd never been upset.

Fifteen minutes later, Niles and David walked out of the store, armed with several bags of chips, and one package of cookies David had conned his father into buying. "Now, we go home to Mommy," Niles said, as they made their way out to the car.

"Yay!" Once again, David couldn't contain his excitement.

Niles smiled. His son was certainly a wonderful boy, and he could only hope his child-to-be would be just as much of a blessing. For a man who'd once had to dream about fatherhood with a flour sack, this was certainly more than he'd ever expected. The drive home was uneventful, except for David asking if his mother would like his gift of a soda bottle. Niles assured his son that of course she would. But, privately, he wasn't so sure.

They went into the apartment, and, to David's surprise, Niles went up the stairs, without even putting the shopping bags down. "We're taking the food in the bedroom?" David asked.

"Well, yes," Niles admitted sheepishly. "Normally, I would _never_ do this, but your mother isn't feeling well."

With a grin, David followed his father upstairs. They walked into his parents' room.

"How are you, my love?" Niles asked, walking over to where Daphne lay.

Daphne kissed her husband. "I was just telling this little one all about the Snow Ball." She patted her stomach, where it was obvious a child was growing.

"That certainly was a magical night," Niles agreed. He placed a hand on Daphne's abdomen. "I'm sure you'll hear pleny more stories about how your mother and I fell in love."

"Mommy!" David said, excitedly crawling up on the bed. "We got you a present."

Daphne burst ouf laughing. "Well, I don't know that I'd consider potato chips and pretzels a gift, exactly."

"Not that," David said. "We got you a special bottle!" He reached into one of the bags, pulling out the Coke bottle. "It's got your name on it!"

"So it does," Daphne said.

"My love, David read your name on the bottle all by himself. He insisted we buy it for you."

"You did?" Daphne asked. David nodded vigorously. "Come here," Daphne said, beckoning her son closer to the head of the bed. "Well, that was awfully thoughtful of you," Daphne said, kissing his cheek.

David couldn't stop smiling. He loved to see his mom happy, especially since she'd been in such a bad mood lately.

"I don't think I should drink this just yet, though," Daphne said. "Maybe we could put it in the refrigerator until after your new brother or sister is born. Would that be OK?"

Once again, David nodded. He didn't mind.

Daphne looked at her husband and son, knowing she couldn't ask for two better men in her life. "You know, having a second child is a bit scary," she said. "I grew up with eight brothers, and it certainly wasn't easy." She and Niles shared a look, both remembering Simon, and the way trouble seemed to follow him. "But I know this baby won't have to worry about anything like that. He or she will have the best big brother. I bet you'll be just like your dad and Uncle Frasier."

Niles smiled at the mention of his brother's name. "Yes. My life wouldn't have been the same if it hadn't been for Frasier. He taught me to love wine, opera, and psychiatry. But most of all, I'm grateful that he introduced me to your mom. Frasier and I haven't always gotten along. But he's always been there for me when I've needed him. Do you think you can do that for this new baby?"

David looked nervously at his mother's stomach. He knew that his new brother or sister was inside, but he wasn't quite sure how it got in there, or how it would get out. But he knew his parents loved him, and they would feel the same way about the new baby. He supposed, in time, he would learn to love him or her, too. "Yeah! I'll be the bestest big brother ever!"

Niles lifted his son into his arms. "I know you will, son. Your mom and I love you so much." He hugged the boy tightly.

"Daddy?" David asked, pulling out of the embrace. "After the baby's born, can we buy a Coke bottle with the name on it?"

"We'll have to see about that," Niles said, laughing. He looked at Daphne and their son, and thought of the new life they'd created. It was funny how something as simple as a bottle of soda could remind him of all he had to be thankful for.

 **The End**


End file.
